


Beginning

by redshu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Basically a Jinyoung monologue, Jinyoung's own feelings towards Daehwi, M/M, The setting is in broduce because that's where they met anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Broduce was just competition and absolutely nothing was going well for him. Until Jinyoung found a reason to stay.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP Jinhwiiii

There was just something about him that was different. Something... alluring. That blonde hair kid. 

I had chosen a good spot. I could see him clearly. His every action, every move, every smile, every frown. That blue sweater he was wearing, it matched him so well. He has small hands, always hidden under his sleeves, I could barely see his fingertips. But his fingers are long, his nails are neat and clean. He looked so good in those ripped jeans, barely ripped. He is a bubbly kid, always talking to the other boys who came from the same company. 

He kept doing aegyo. I hate aegyo. Why does aegyo even exist? Why does he even exist? He was my competitor, we were competing for the top 11 spots. 

I hope he doesn't get in, at least before I do get in. I need to secure my place in there.

I swear I tried. Tried to use these negative thoughts to push him away from my mind. But no, the aegyo draws me in instead. Then the others do it, I look away. When he does it, it is not too bad. I am trying to avoid admitting that I actually like it. Okay, maybe I do like it. But not when he faces the other direction and I can't see him. Face in my direction, you little cutie. Face me. I want to look at you.

Oh, he's facing back. I can see him. He's smiling, brightly, a genuine, innocent smile. A total opposite of the horrors of this place I had heard about. I smile, instinctively. The sides of my mouth go up without me knowing, I show a grin. 

That was what a fellow competitor had told me. I guess I need to be more subtle from now on.

//

I look up. Oh, he had maintained his 'A' score. Good for him. He got the center spot. A privileged spot. He's practicing on his own. His teammates somehow do not look that good. He's shining on his own. I only see his actions, smooth and skillful. I do not care about what the rest are doing. No one else is that attractive. I only want to give him my attention.

I look around, the people surrounding me are all of my standard. What a standard, we were all given an 'F' grade. Maybe I deserve it. But I don't think so. I deserve more. He is standing on stage, so much higher than me. Here I am, standing on the floor. I don't even need to mention that I am given no parts to sing. Maybe my voice is really that horrible. I think they don't like my voice. What's the point of singing then? That boy sings well, he should sing instead.

Yeah, yeah, what's the point of staying here? How can an 'F' grader even make it till the end. I should just give up, maybe I can cook up an excuse to leave the show. 

I chewed on my lip for comfort, but the sides started to bleed. 

Okay, I think I'll leave within a week. I'll apologize to my company that I cannot continue this torture anymore. There is no point.

I can feel the desolation in my eyes, but there is nothing I can do. They are blurry, I don't know what I'm seeing. I look upwards, maybe I'll see that stars or just something that will change my mind. Maybe some stupid reason like seeing the stars shining will make me want to stay.

I rub my eyes. Not like I can perform with that hazy vision I have there. I look up again. And saw a star, shining brightly.

Those pair of huge beady eyes reflecting sparkles from them, focused on me. How that blonde glistens under the bright lights of this indoor stage. That bright smile, so real, so genuine to me, I can feel my cheekbones rising too. That smile grew even brighter, and I copied him instinctively. 

I was looking at a star.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
